


I Walk The Line

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [27]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt clockwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk The Line

From his vantage point atop the roof of Preventers headquarters Trowa studied the city. In his hand an insulated mug kept his coffee hot despite the chill in the air. He sipped from it occasionally as his feet made slow steady progress around the perimeter of the building. The low wall he walked on was meant to be a barrier to anyone who might consider going over the side, but for someone who was used to walking a tight rope it was more of an attractive nuisance. Not unlike the man who measured the distance one footstep at a time. Today, however, a frown marred usual serenity of his features giving him the look of someone lost in his own head.

Two separate and equally compelling thoughts bounced around in Trowa’s mind like a pair of mismatched socks being tumbled in the basket of a clothes dryer. One was light and the other dark creating a swirl of grays as they twisted around each other. The first was centered on the details of a particularly complex case he and Zechs were working on. They had followed the money trail, dug deep into the pasts of both the suspects and still there seemed to be no connection between them. Yet Trowa’s instincts, and Zechs’ as well, said somehow, and in some way, the two men were working together. It was just a matter of following the right threads to the heart of the web.

The other issue on his mind was a personal matter, something that Trowa had kept near and dear to his heart for a while now. In the time that he had worked as a Preventer he and Quatre had begun spending more time together. They had always been close, connected by a sense of belonging that went far beyond shared experiences. But lately there had been a different feel to their interactions. It seemed to be growing into something more intimate without losing the feel of comfortable familiarity.

In the last few months Sunday had become his favorite day. Not just because of the regular pick up game of basketball he played with the other pilots, but because of what happened after. Like clockwork once the game was finished Quatre would extend an invitation to spend the rest of the day together. It might be brunch and a movie, a concert, or just relaxing together. It really didn’t matter since it was the company not the activity that was the important thing.

Setting thoughts of Quatre and where their relationship were going aside for a moment Trowa sipped his coffee and returned to the question of how his suspects were connected. Maybe it was time to have Heero do some hacking and see if the men had crossed paths in the internet world; a virtual take on a twentieth century mystery classic. Zechs would appreciate the homage no doubt and Heero liked nothing more than chasing bad guys down the back alleys of cyber space.

With a decision made as to how to forward the case Trowa’s thoughts returned to Quatre as they often did. Sunday was coming, the day after tomorrow to be exact. Just thinking about it was enough to smooth the frown he had worn all day into the beginnings of a smile. Quatre had been patient letting the relationship build in a hundred small ways, now it was time for Trowa to take that final step and extend an invitation of his own.


End file.
